In the bar
by Vampire-hunting-angel
Summary: shorts stories with Harry Potter and Severus snape, the first chapter is just summarise of the stories
1. Chapter 1:summarise

Hello

Just wanted to let you know that here you will find one shots, short stories that come to my mind and don't have a big plot or detailed story line. Snape and Harry will probably be completely out of character and sometimes things may not make sense, or the description of how it all came to be will be lacing or non-existent. So these are the stories that come to my mind, when I want to write something and get it out of my system, and I have nowhere else to put them.

To sum it up this is just an easy reading that you shouldn't take too seriously.

On this page there are descriptions of the stories and you can just read the ones you like you don't have to read them all since they are each their own story and are not related

I hope you like them, don't take it so seriously and forgive me my mistakes :D

* * *

><p><span> 1. Snapes regular Bar<span>

Severus in disappears after the war and lives a normal life. While visiting his regular bar someone from the past shows up.

2. Harry the waitress 

Harry lost a bet and now has to work in a bar. Snape shows up, he doesn't recognise him and they start talking and that leads to Harry getting himself into more trouble.

3. TV in a bar

Harry is in a bar and just by chance sees a muggle that looks like Snape, that leads to Harry looking up on the man and somehow he ends up watching a movie with Snape.


	2. Snapes regular bar

I was sitting in my corner, the waitresses joked that's it's the VIP seat because the table was slightly separated from the others. Well to me it was my corner. People couldn't spot you so quickly and you could see everything from there, probably a habit from my spying days.

I was drinking 'belo kavo' what translated to English meant white coffee, a bit of coffee and a lot of milk. A few years ago I would only drink black coffee no chance of anything else but now I suppose I got soft, how couldn't I? The dark lord was dead for good, everyone else thought I was dead, I moved to a small country named Slovenia in Europa to an even smaller town where no one knew me and no death eaters in sight.

What I got from the Prophet all of the death eaters were caught, but I don't really believe that, the people working at the Prophet were incompetent. But even if there still are death eaters out there I doubt they would come here. I doubt they even know that smaller countries than Franc or UK even exist.

At first I was suspicious of everyone but now, 3years of leaving here I knew I could lower my shields slightly, a few protection wards less and no illusion charms while sitting in the bar. I always go to the same bar it's pretty much a habit. The bar has big windows, it's small but not cramped and there's a waitress I like. Not romantically of cores! I went a few times too see everyone that's working there. They are ok every other guest loves them they know how to act in front of people and like to talk, but the girl she is something special. She is a smart one she's 19, like the others she knows how to behave with people but she knows many different things and knows and has interests about things other people her age don't have the interest for. It's nice talking to her.

Another thing about her is that no matter if I have the same expressionless face she knows when I'm in the mood to talk and when not and even when I'm in a bad mood she knows and knows what to say that won't annoy me. Maybe that's why I like her, she's almost like me a loner that knows what to say around people, a few more years and she'll know how to use sarcasm perfectly.

I could imagine having her for a daughter, her long black hair, big brown eyes even encourage that idea. She never makes rude remarks to a customer but she knows how to insult people without them knowing or even thinking it's a compliment. Yes she amuses me, so I always go for a coffee to her.

If you know me from before you know that this isn't my usual behavior, but like I said, quiet peaceful life makes you like that it softened me and I let my guard down. But then again who could predict something like that happening well not really happening more like someone appearing.

Like said I was sitting in my corner chatting with the waitress, it was a lazy day and only 2 more costumers were sitting outside talking with each other. Then there was the familiar sound of the door opening and slamming shut announcing a new costumer. He sat at the first table, so the longest way from my table. I didn't really care I didn't even look who it was, I regret it, if I would have looked I could have escaped without him noticing.

So the waitress goes to him takes the order on the way back she mumbles something about 'where the hell do they serve pumpkin juice' that got my attention. I looked at the bar saw her pouring apple juice then I slide forward in my seat to see who it was. Of all the unlikely things this was the last one on the list.

Harry Potter himself in a small country even smaller town in the same bar as me.

How could I have such bad luck? I wanted to ask for the bill and make a dash when I saw Potters eyes widen staring at me. I looked away hopping he will think I only look like me and that it's not really me. I ask for the bill and prepare the money to flee as fast as possible but Potter the moment the last syllable was out of my mouth, stood up and came over.

"Everyone thought you were dead, but I knew that couldn't be, we never found your body"

"Have you thought that maybe the snake venom dissolved my body?"

"OH…. Well that could have been possible but it wasn't, you're here!"

"Yes well unfortunately you are as well" that followed a pregnant pause

"I'm sorry"

"I don't know why you're sorry"

"the memory's"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"The memory's you gave me"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You gave them to me when you were dying"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"and the ones in the pensive"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"About dad doing those horrible things to you and.."

"Potter don't you get it! I know what you're talking about but I DON'T want to talk about it"

"OH…. I though the poison did something to your memory or something" he looked at his fingers and for a long time didn't say anything. He was evidently thinking about something.

"Why are you here?" his green eyes looked at me surprised like he expected me to be an illusion about to dissolve into thin air, well I will be soon disappearing.

"oh um vacation"

"mmmm…I have to go" I said good bye to Potter and waived at the waitress, what made Potter stare even more.

The next day I made my way to the bar at 4:30pm. I knew that my waitress's shift starts at 3.30 but at 4 most of the businesses finish work and so there are a lot of people that stop at the bar on their way home. I may have changed but I still don't like crowded places.

So I go in through the door on the terrace, out of habit I look around. All the people were outside and it suited me that way. She asks 'the usual?' and I node to confirm while taking my place behind my table. She gives me a naughty smile when she brings me the coffee, I ask her why but she reviles nothing giving me only 'you'll see' for an answer.

And I saw only a few minutes later. Potter appeared on the door and the moment he saw me he made his way to my seat.

"Of all the times you could have come to the bar you had to come when I'm here"

"Well actually I was here before you, to be more exact I was here since the bar opened in the morning"

"What an unproductive way to waste time"

"I was waiting for you, yesterday she told me you always come for a coffee here"

I laugh in my head, she told him I come here but didn't tell him that I only come when she works. Typical for her, she knew he would wait from morning till evening but intentionally left the fact out that could have saved him a bit of trouble. Now I like her even a bit more.

"Do tell why you want to honor me with your unwanted presence?"

It seemed he blushed but I couldn't be sure since he looked at his feet and his hair covered his face. After a bit of fumbling with his fingers he answers "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming"

To that I raise an eyebrow "I doubt I'm dream material"

To that he looks up confused, seeming not knowing how to take that comment. He studies me, again seeming to be looking to make sure I won't dissolve into nothing or drop dead on the spot.

"I actually dreamt about you a lot."

"I would say sorry for that inconvenience but I had nothing to do with it and feel no need to take the responsibility for the nightmares"

"They weren't nightmares well not all of them, it's just….you died well I thought you died and after I found out everything, there were so many things I wanted to ask you and tell you and thank you for saving my ass so many times but I couldn't, not even to your grave, since we never found your body it wouldn't be the same."

I was slightly speechless but I hurried to cover it up "Yes well, like I said yesterday I don't want to heat up old things that don't need to be brought up"

"we don't need to, we could talk about the present"

"I'm not interested in finding out how many children have Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley produced or how happily married to Miss Weasley you are."

"Um well Hermione want's to focus on her career so no baby's and I'm not married, to anyone. But I was more thinking about talking about your life"

"I see nothing interesting worth mentioning happening in my life"

"how about why you moved to a country and town thats hidden behind Gods back"

"It seems it's not hidden enough if you managed to find it, but to answer your question and get you off my back, no one knows me here, I can have my peace and quiet and there are a lot of potion ingredients here that I can use for my mail order potions"

"Can I come and visit you?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I missed you"

"that's something no one would admit even at wand point"

"I thought I lost you forever I won't let something like 'what would people think' get in the way"

I had a feeling there is something brewing underneath all this. "What weir trick is this? If you're here as an auror to arrest me then say so"

"I'm not here to arrest you, what for would I arrest you, all your charges were dropped Dumbledore had memories that showed your innocence. Believe me I just don't want to lose you again"

"Potter you sound like a love sick girl" with that Potters face became epically red.

"umm...it's just. Well… umm I ..um.."

"I see you haven't managed to add words to your vocabulary"

"ugh…I'm very good with words it's just you make me feel like I'm a school boy that has been cough with his hand in a cookie jar"

"then maybe you should stop stealing cookies"

"I will if you start giving them to me"

"and what is that supposed to mean"

"I honestly don't know, so can I visit you?"

"Fine as long as it's not too often"

His eyes widened and eyebrows shot up "you actually allow me"

"I just sad yes what's the big commotion about it"

"I just thought I would need to beg or something"

"Don't make me regret it before the first visit accurse"

"I'm sorry.. It's just, you can't imagine how much this means to me"

"I really can't understand why you would want to spent time with me when I can clearly remember you always wanted to be the furthest away from me as you could"

"back then I didn't know things I know now and who could resist a cookie"

"I have no sweets to offer you" but there was an evil spark in those green eyes that let me know that he wasn't thinking of those.

Hey there this is a little something that I came up while working at the bar, let me know what you think


	3. Harry the waitress

Harry was rubbing at a milk stain on his shirt, which he got while being clumsy when making a coffee. Oh would the Prophet have a field day if they knew about him working in a bar. That's why he made sure no one would recognise him.

Yes the one and only Harry Potter was working in a bar as a girl, just because he lost a stupid bet. He doesn't really remember what the bet was about, the important part was he lost it and now he had to work in a bar for a month. Luckily for him there were no rules made in what shape or form he had to be when working. So now he was standing there waiting for the next costumer, with boobs attached to his person. He had shoulder length dark brown hair, his face was round and if he was doing this he made his body into a chubby one with wide hips and a soft belly, a contrast to his always undernourished form. With the chubby spell also came a pair of quite impressive boobs. He even bought new pair of glasses just to make sure no one could recognise his usual ones.

Harry also strategically chose the bar; it was a small establishment with regular customers and almost no chance of someone coming there that knew him. There was this guy that came every so often that he recognised from school but never really paid much attention to, nor did he now.

It was quite the shock when one Monday Snape strolled in sat himself on a bar stool, back to the wall and ordered a black coffee. Harry with shaky handy set the coffee down and hoped to Marlin himself Snape wouldn't recognise him. But Snape was too involved with the daily Prophet to pay him much mined. It was a slow day so Harry was left with most, of the time sitting around observing Snape. The man read one paper after another, every so often huffing in disdain.

Harry was so consumed in his thoughts that when Snape asked for the check he got startled and almost fell from his chair. Snape paid and left with no indication of suspecting anything.

After the initial shock Harry got accustomed to Snape showing up, quietly reading, and scanning the bar only when the other costumers got a bit to loud for his liking. He sometime even came in the afternoon to sit there observing and giving the chills to anyone that looked at him for too long.

Working in the bar made Harry understand why other waitresses complained so much about certain costumers. Yeah the joke was funny, but when you hear it 6 times in one hour you get bored of it and knowing there are still 7 or more hours of your shift left you understand the annoyance. There was this regular that thought he was so freaking awesome and funny, every time he came he ordered an afternoon coffee which meant he wanted a beer and when he got it he said "gracias" in the most annoying voice Harry had ever heard. There was also this other regular that ordered so quietly even he probably didn't hear himself and when you asked what he said he acted all annoyed and huffed while repeating the order.

Harry didn't even want to think about the perverts and weirdoes that stared at him or made lewd comments. Most of the time he had the hardest time holding back from blowing his lit, telling them he was actually a guy and ripping some heads off.

Not to mention all the things he heard. Some guys turned into real pigs when in a bar and the way they talked about girls completely ignoring the fact Harry was standing there as a girl hearing everything. To quote one of his co-workers "I wish those twats dicks fall off". But there were some nice exception's, with who he talked and joked around having an easy chat or sometimes quite a deep conversation.

One Friday there was a rowdy bunch of guys playing darts with Snape casually ignoring them while sitting in his all-time favourite place.

It was 9 p.m. and the guys had a few beers not recognising Harry as a human species, a few beers later and an old pervert was coming on to him, hard. Harry was almost used to it by now, but the longer the guy talked, if you could call that talking what he did, the more uncomfortable it made Harry feel. One beer later and Harry was beginning to feel uneasy, worried that this could start escalating in ways he didn't want to think about. It was nearing closing time and the guy didn't ease off, the crowed thinned, which was making Harry even more worried about the insistent twat. If he was left alone with him Harry really didn't know what to do. Luckily out of nowhere came the sawing line, Snape asked for the bill.

Harry with pleading eyes begged him to stay for a bit "just until the creepy guy leaves"

Snape raised an eyebrow clearly displaying annoyance and a hint of surprise. Somehow though he found it within himself to actually agree adding under his breath "must be really desperate to think I'm the lesser evil"

When finally left alone Snape waited 10 minutes and left as well with a "good evening" as an afterthought.

Harry cleaned up and turned back into a boy. He usually waited until he was in the safety of his home, but today he'd rather walk home in women's clothing than run into the twat as a girl.

The next time Snape came, Harry was a bit nicer and bought him a coffee as a sign of his gratitude.

Snape raised his characteristic eyebrow "that's unnecessary"

"No, no you can't imagine how much that helped me. Not to say the guy was planning something bad, but you know better safe than sorry" Harry really didn't know why Snape helped him and he really wasn't going to ask him even if it was nagging at him. He just assumed Snape had it carved into him to care for the wellbeing of the children at Hogwarts that when a girl in distress asked for help he couldn't deny it and Harry is going to leave it at that.

A few days later and Harry was in a same predicament. This perverted guy was giving him the shiver the moment he walked in. As the night went on it didn't get any better. In the middle of one of the aggressive come on attacks Harry didn't know what to do so out of reflex he said "you would disagree wouldn't you professor?"

Working in a bar Harry also learned that to a lot of guys, if not most, a girls opinion was worth nothing.

Luckily Snapes response was "I agree with the girl"

The guy was slightly thrown by that, sadly it only lasted a few seconds so the argument continued but Snape finished him off with a few well-placed snide remarks. After that Harry made a point with being extra nice with Snape, talking with him whenever he could and completely ignoring the other guy.

Harry may have seemed carefree but he was constantly on the lookout, noticing the guy wouldn't stop creepily staring at him. A constant shiver went down his spine, and the alarm bells went off, he knew something was going on. It was a bit embarrassing but he once again asked for Snapes help, this time going so far to ask if he could accompany him on his walk home, that's how threatened he felt.

The moment they stepped out of the bar he knew he made the right decision. The guy was standing outside waiting for him, making Harry instinctively move closer to Snape who gave the guy his most evil frightening don't-mess-with-me-or-you-will-be-in-a-world-of-pain glare. The guy looked them once over and seemed to decide it wasn't worth the trouble.

They walked in silence that surprisingly Snape broke "How did you know I was a professor?"

Harry stumbled a little "UH, uhm, I guessed, um one of my cousins went to Hogwarts and the way they described you I just took a wild guess "

Snape hummed in recognition but didn't have a chance to question anything more, arriving at the flat Harry was living in. Harry looked at the floor felling awkward and unknowing what do. "well, uhm thanks again for the help…..well I guess I'll see you around…um good night" he didn't know why the good bye sounded like a question, probably his experience branded somewhere in the back of his mind told him every guy wants a reward for his trouble. Even if the statement was true Harry wouldn't know what to do, did he get himself into deeper trouble with this than if he went home alone?

The half second, that Harry was having his inner panic attack, was broken with Snape saying "good night" and strolling down the sidewalk.

Harry had 10 days left and he made sure they were all morning shifts. He also made sure to be extra friendly with Snape and who knew the man could be so interesting and polite, well in his particular way that is. Maybe it was just because Harry made sure to not do or say anything stupid. Well there were occasionally some silly things which Snape countered with a witty retort that made Harry smile every time.

Harry had 2 days left and he didn't know if Snape would show on the last one, so he put everything in to it, just so Snape would remember him, well remember her, he definitely remembers Harry of that he was sure.

Somehow the sentence "Will you come tomorrow for a coffee as well" came out as "Will you go out for a coffee tomorrow"

The raised eyebrow was a given, Harry was already franticly thinking of how to backpedal when Snape answered "You are a very nice, smart, beautiful young girl and I appreciate your flirting but I can't"

*WHAT…..OH MY GOD I was flirting with him, I was flirting with Snape this whole time and I haven't even noticed, what the hell*

Harry flustered and red in the face tried to save what was left of the shipwreck "I, Oh, um upsss I didn't mean to say that. Ugh well It's my last day tomorrow so I wondered if I'll see you…I..umm well about the flirting I didn't really…not to say I wouldn't it's just, your nice well in your way and no man are ever nice to me so I just probably subconsciously flirted with you and um…yeah" *not to mention I'm actually a guy you hate if I remember right*

At the end of Harrys babbling Snape actually smiled, that's what made Harry realise he was in deep shit.

"Don't worry and believe me you would be the first one to take out for a coffee but I prefer men"

Harrys eyes got dinner plate big "I would never have guest"

"nor do other men it seems"

To an outsider it would seem they were having a casual chat, while Harry was doing his best to ignore his heart that was pounding in his ears. Snape actually trusted him enough to tell him, he knew this was a big deal, with the way the man was so privet, this was special. Or maybe Snape just didn't care now that he won't se him as her again. It didn't matter Harrys insides were in disarray anyway.

The last day went by there was no Snape, and it was hard saying goodbye to his colleges who somehow didn't even know him, only the chubby girl that grew to their hearts.

A month went by Harry was casually walking down the street running some errands when he saw Snape right in front of him "WOW I haven't seen you for so long, never thought I would run into you like this but it's nice seeing your face again" offering him the biggest smile to go with the speech.

Snape' stony face stared at him with only disbelief showing through. In that moment of realisation Harrys smile fell and his mouth shaped a big 'O' of shock. He completely forgot, Snape was talking to the girl not him, he was just so happy to see him he forgot, how could he have forgotten that.

"I, ugh um…I really don't know how to explain to you why I'm happy to see you"

Snape' eyes narrowed looking him over "Have you considered that you've got hit by a spell"

Harry couldn't help but let small giggle leave his mouth at the comment *Oh my god I giggled, I giggled in front of Snape, I giggled like a teenage girl in front of Snape* "No I'm pretty sure I wasn't" Harry was proud that it came out half way understandable with the inner breakdown going on.

Snape contemplated him "you are starting to make me worry about you Mr Potter"

Harry couldn't help himself he knew back then he was in deep shit and it didn't get better after a month of not seeing Snape Harry was just as much in love as before, even if he never wanted to use that word and Snape in the same sentence. His eyes got big imitation a puppy "you would actually worry about me" just the thought made him all warm inside.

Snapes bored eyes narrowed again "Now I'm convinced you got hit by something, truck maybe. You should see a healer as soon as possible."

With that Snape turned and attempted to walk away.

Harry now that he finally got to see Snape again wasn't ready to let him go so soon, in panic the words got blurted out "I know your gay" the moment they left him he wished he could suck them back in swallow them even choke to death, just to not let them happen.

But it was too late, Snape went stock still just standing there a slight moving of the head looking for witnesses and then in a flash he was towering over Harry.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" the words were spoken slow, emphasizing the death look he was giving. Harry could only cower into himself; he just wanted a few more precious moments with him how did it end up like this and not even a minute past from his stupid giggling.

Snapre grabbed his arm "I don't know what you want to achieve but it would be more appropriate if we do it in a more privet place"

Harry looked at the man with frightened doe eyes completely unsure of himself "my…place?" pointing a shaky finger down the road. He didn't have time to rethink Snape was already dragging him down the way he pointed.

They arrived at his apartment in complete silence that continued to stretch even when they were already standing in the safety of four walls.

Snape moved around looking at everything in suspicion, going so far as to pull out his wand casting a spell Harry didn't quite catch.

"Just making sure nothing was off or recording this" Snapes voice was levelled while he looked out the window. Harry assumed that was still left of his spying days to make sure to not be in a disadvantage.

"Look I..ugh…I really don't know what to say to assure you I didn't mean anything with that. It's your thing, your life…"

"yes, and why did you have to mention it?" Snape didn't look at Harry just glanced down the street again.

"I don't know It just came out I.."

Finally looking at him "Do you have a roommate?"

That caught Harry off-guard "um, no….what dos that got to do with this?"

"You are Ana, you're the waitress"

That shocked Harry even more "What, but how…umm no…umm my names Harry what"

Snape gave him an annoyed look "Don't play dumb with me, I know you were the waitress but I doubt this was your brilliant plan from the beginning. So tell me did you decide just out of curiosity to dress yourself as a girl and upgrade your plan when you saw me or is there something else behind this?"

"But how do you know it was me"

Snape huffed in annoyance "don't you remember you waived at me from this window, now back to your explanation"

Harry was astonished that such a small detail gave him away "I lost a bet and that was it. I lost a bet and had to work in a bar but I didn't want anyone recognising me so I changed into a girl meeting you there was a complete coincidence. I didn't mean to deceive you and I never would have thought of getting close to you just to find out a secret, you helped me and I'm really grateful so believe me I will never tell anyone plus now you know I dressed in drag for a month so you have blackmail material and we are quit."

Snape crossed his arms over his chest "If so why did you feel the need to shout it out in the open?"

"Oh yeah that, it just came out. You probably don't believe me but you grew on me"

"If you say like cancer I might have to hurt you"

A small smile tugged at Harrys lips at that "No, not like that it was fun hanging out with you and I missed it that's why I wanted to get a few more seconds before you leave and my stupid brain couldn't think of anything else"

Snaped stance seem to relax a bit "well assuming you are not lying you could have just said so from the start"

Now Harry was the one raising an eyebrow "Somehow I find it hard to believe you would just want to hang out with me"

"you could have made something up like needing my help with a potion, believable and it wouldn't have made me so hostile"

Snape could see how stupid Harry felt for not thinking of that himself "Right, so umm want to hang out sometime or do I need to make up a potion I need help with?"

"I'm a busy man and don't have time to waste" Harrys smile broke "but who am I to prevent you from showing up in my usual bar" and Harrys smile was back full force.

"It's a deal"

Snape looked at him indifferent "I don't know what you're talking about" leaving so Harry could only smile at his retrieving back.

On early Monday morning Harry stepped through the doors of his old workplace planning on waiting for Snape to show but was surprised to see the man was already there sipping on his coffee.

"Well you're early, can't remember you ever being here at this time before"

Snape looked at him "I had a feeling someone would disturb my morning paper if I came at my usual time. I see I was right"

Harry beamed at him "Well glade to be the one for who you change your morning routine just to make time to talk"

"Don't be foolish, I just wanted to read in peace before you ruin the quiet"

That didn't make Harry stop smiling at Snape "You may say it like that but I will stick with my explanation and you can protest as much as you want"

Harry ordered a coffee and they had a light chat, talking about what stupid things The Prophet wrote about and what it got wrong, talking about how stupid the children are this days, which team would win the next quidditch game and so forth. Harry paid for the coffees and thanked Snape for the company before they left each on their own way.

This continued to occur, Harry 'coincidently' running into Snape in the bar leading to them having a drink together casually chatting and in turns paying for the drinks.

One afternoon Harry was sure Snape would show up but an hour and a half had already past and still no Snape. Harry was about to give up ordering another beer not even counting anymore. Snape walked into the bar going directly to Harrys table.

"I would apologise for being late because the meeting was longer than planed but since this wasn't an arranged thing I don't feel the need" giving Harry a sideways smirk.

Harry had to blink a bit to get rid of the fog "Well just for your information I was having a good time without you here on our un-agreed meeting"

"Yes, I can see that"

Harry put a hand to his chest acting offended "I resent that, I'm not drunk"

"I never said that"

Harry giggled "yeah like you never said to meet you here"

Snape looked at him in amusement "all the things your silly mind comes up with"

Harry let his tongue quickly poke out "Theirs a bunch of things this silly mind thinks of when you're not around"

"I bet it dos"

So they continued to chat for a bit, drinking a few more rounds. Somehow ending up talking about how it was when Harry worked in the bar they were now siting in.

"That leaves the question why you were flirting with me"

Harrys look said 'you're not stupid, why are you asking again' "I told you, you were the only nice one and I didn't really know I was doing it"

Snape looked amused and to Harrys drunken mind it looked like the cat that caught the canary "Yes you explained that then, but it still leaves it open why you flirted with me a moment back and still are"

"Oh no, Snape you drunk"

Snape snorted at the comment "You're the one to talk"

"HEY, it's not my fault you took so long and I got bored"

Snape shook his head "don't blame it on the alcohol you've been flirting with me from the first time we went for a coffee, I'm not blind. So tell me is this the joke you were planning?"

Harry got red and hot completely flustered "What, who what? I don't even know where to start, your taking advantage of my drunken state to ask things I don 't know what to say to."

Snape didn't say a word just kept looking at him expecting Harry to come clean for something Harry didn't know.

"Ugh really why do you have to be so paranoid, I'm not trying to trick you I know better than to even try. I'm not making fun of you I really am not." Harry threw his arms in the air "I give up, I'm pleasantly boozed so I don't care anymore."

Snape raised an eyebrow leaning back getting ready to hear the explanation, getting one he didn't expect.

"You know what I tried, I really tried not to, I didn't know I was flirting, I wanted to be as normal as possible but it seems my subconscious has a different idea. I like you, Ok. I started liking you when you were nice and now that you are actually nice to me and not my alter ego I fell even deeper into shit, ok. I never planned on it and I know you would never appreciate someone like me swooning over you but I never planned to let you know, but I should have guessed you would figure it out sooner or later, what was I thinking you are way smarter than me so how should I have hidden it, dame and now I ruined it all, I really like our dates, …well not dates you would never go on a date with me I mean our drinks together and now I won't be able to see you, I missed you so much that month I didn't see you but I told you right that I missed you and wanted to talk that's why I shouted that in the street and when you agreed to go for a drink I was so happy and now I won't be able and.."

Snape put a calming hand no Harrys shoulder "Calm down your getting into a drunken ramble and giving me a headache with the fast talking"

"Oh, ugh sorry I'll stop now"

Harry looked at his empty bottle "I don't feel so good, I think I'm gonna puke, I really need to go home" everything just crashed into him Snape finding out, the drinks, the worries of what will Snape do now that he knows. Harry just wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. He got a few meters into the street before everything got dark.

Harry woke up in hid bed surprisingly no hangover or sick feeling, at least not from the drinking; the ones from remembering what happened were a whole different category. He walked into his kitchen and almost had a heart attack. Snape was sitting at the table looking at him boredom in his eyes

"Well the sleeping beauty finally wakes"

Harry couldn't quite make himself look at the man "um yeah, not really a beauty in the state I'm in,….umm Sorry. I don't even know for what, everything probably and you don't have to feel responsible, I was stupid and carless and it's not your problem that I'm such an idiot, I understand if you don't want to hang out.."

"You're doing it again"

Harry looked up from his feat "what?"

"Talking up a storm"

Harrys gaze fell down again "Oh, yeah another one of my annoying qualities" he stood there in quiet, it was just a few seconds that felt like ages.

"Yes annoying but I grew quite fond of it. You really are acting like a teenage love sick girl. Sit down and we can talk about it like adults"

Harry blinked owlishly at Snape "Don't you want to get rid of me as soon as possible and forget this ever happened?"

Snape shook his head lightly looking at his cup, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips before he looked straight at Harry with piercing eyes "If you recall I told you, you would be the first one I would take out for a coffee if you were a man, well if I'm not mistaken there is nothing standing in the way of that date now that you're not running around pretending to be Ana confusing straight men and denying your flirting with me"

Harry had to bite his lip or his head would probably split in half from the shit eating grin that wanted to permanently plaster itself on his face. "Well Mr Snape it sounds like you are asking me out?"

"Don't make me regret it"


	4. TV in a bar

There was a nice cozy half wizard half muggle bar. Of cores the muggles didn't know the other half of the establishment was meant only for special guests, if they even knew it existed. The evening, was slow not much people on either side. Harry was among those few people occupying the establishment. Trying to escape his noisy life for a few minutes maybe an hour, he sat himself at the bar on the muggle side. He didn't have company so he opted to keep himself busy with muggle newspaper, what would be the point of escaping if he went and looked at his face and articles about him in the Daily prophet. He was blissfully undisturbed, no one knew him, no one recognised his face and he didn't recognise any faces.

In one corner was a big television screen showing the video of the song playing in the bar. The songs were calm, smooth, in the background, making a pleasant atmosphere without having a big influence on people. If you asked Harry he would say he liked the songs but wouldn't remember any of them the next day.

He could hear the door open so he looked over but it was just a couple leaving. He slowly turned his head back giving a quick glance over the people, at the end his eyes landing on the television where there was a woman riding in a car her hair blowing everywhere. Harry wouldn't have paid any more attention if not at the last second he cough a glance of a familiar face. He did a double take, yes there in the video next to the women in the car was a man that looked exactly like Snape, only difference was the short brown hair.

Harry was transfixed, staring at the TV not believing his eyes 'that can't be Snape, It can't be, but it's the same face'.

He knew the man was steal teaching so why would he go and play in a muggle music video, gently caressing the woman even dancing with her. It was just surreal the exact replica of the man Harry knew to be could and hard as stone now showing affection making it impossible for Harry to look away.

Well Harry knew the man was human, but it was something completely different to actually see it. At the end of the video he made sure to write down the tile and bad so he could look it up.

The next video started playing Harry gulped down the last of his drink and decided to head home. In a few days he went to one of the internet-coffee shops looking up the song finding out the man really wasn't Snape but an actor named Alan Rickman. But the resemblance was such that Harry couldn't get enough of the video and the uncharacteristic things Snape did. The song got annoying after a while, so he decided to mute the sound and listen do other songs while watching the video. Deciding to question his sanity later if it's normal getting so muck Snape exposure, but then again it wasn't really Snape just a face that looked like him.

When Harry got over the initial shock, he found it amusing to look up movies with this Alan Rickman man in them. It was just so bizarre, funny and amusing at the same time, not to mention all the different facial expression he got to see on that face that he until now couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams.

Harrys favourite was the movie Dogma 'an angel, and equipped like a Ken doll, prickles'. Of cores he didn't get to see all the moves yet, since the man had quite the resume. So he watched the funny ones first and left the darker, dramatic ones for later.

Harry was visiting Hermione at Hogwarts, where she was doing apprenticeship, he just couldn't holed it to himself and had to tell her all about the muggle look alike of Snape. What he didn't expect was to walk by Snape in the hallway and burst out laughing. Harry just couldn't hold it in, the moment he saw the strict face he remembered Alan Rickman in the movie Galaxy Quest and the funny costume he wore.

Snape of cores gave him a glare and in a deep growl said "What's wrong with you Potter have you completely lost it"

Harry needed a few seconds to compose himself "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Both Hermione and Snape gave him a look of confusion "I do not practice Buddhism"

Harry got himself a bit more under control "oh yeah right you would have to be dead to be reincarnated, well then you have a doppelgänger"

Hermione was giving him a look of complete shock. Yeah Harry never had the guts to talk to Snape like that, but he wasn't his student anymore not to mention how much more human Snape looked now that Harry knew where to look for the little hints.

"If you are referring a person looking like me and doing something unlikely for me to do, then I would suggest it was polyjuice potion. And I sincerely hope you are getting delusional or I might have a bigger problem on my hands"

Harry stifled another giggle "What!? No! no nothing like that, there is none pretending to be you. There is a muggle that looks exactly like you and he's an actor and there are a few really funny moves he played in"

Snape drew a breath and made himself stand a bit more straight making the height difference that much more obvious "I see, might I remind you then that that person is not me" leaning a bit closer to Harry towering over him "and I do not appreciate your enthusiasm to compare us" with that he walked away.

Harry couldn't help but look after the man and wonder how he didn't notice it before, the fluent way the man moved.

It was the weekend and Harry was once again sitting in the muggle part of the bar. The TV was showing a movie that just started and Harry couldn't believe that it was a move with Allan Rickman and one that Harry couldn't recall watching. He moved into a comfortable booth knowing he will be here for a while.

He was about to get engulfed into the film when he felt a presence next to him he looked thinking it was the waitress but getting something very different. The Dark eyes of Snape were looking at him with slight annoyance "I don't want to admit it but I am interested in this doppelgänger you mentioned and conveniently forgot to tell me the name"

Harry had to shake his head to get himself to get out of the trance state he was in "how did you know where I was?"

"Hermione mentioned it, and I would appreciate if you would make this easy, and just give me the name so I can get out of here and you can continue doing what you were doing"

Harry hesitated for a bit, but not because of the name "Alan Rickman, ummh and there's a film with him in it playing right now if you want to see him. I haven't watched it before so I can't tell you what it's about I just know the title is Rasputin"

Snape smirked at him "I wonder why you are so infatuated with this muggle" sitting himself next to Harry in the booth.

Harry had to stare at the man next to him, he never thought of it as infatuation or anything else than mile curiosity, but then again the past week he didn't do anything but research this man.

Harry didn't know how long he was looking at Snape but a snort of the man brought him out of his thoughts

"Seriously Potter he doesn't look anything like me"

Harry looked at the TV and back, TV and back again 'How did Snape not see it?' be decided it was for the best to not say anything.

They sat there next to each other sipping drinks and watching a film about a Russian healer. It was nice in Harrys opinion, that was until the sex scene came. Harry hoped to Marlins beard Snape wasn't looking at him. Harrys eyes were glued to the TV he didn't blink his eyes were probably as big as dinner plates, but the worst part was the way the character positioned himself and thruster in, making Harry shiver from all the butterflies in his stomach and lower.

Snape seem not to be too much impressed with all of it, looking pretty much like he wanted to fast forward to get to the proper plot of the story.

There were a few more 'inappropriate' scenes and Harry wanted the earth to swallow him, he couldn't believe he was watching a movie like this with Snape right next to him.

But the biggest problem was that now Harry definitely won't be able to get that image of Snape positioning himself and thrusting in. Not Alan Rickman, not Rasputin but Snape, he won't be able to get that Snape out of his head and even less the butterflies out of his stomach every time he thinks of it.


End file.
